The Godmother
by CleopatrasDream
Summary: It's the day of Rosie's daughter's christening, and Sophie is paying more attention to one of the guests. Content 16
1. Chapter 1

''I'd like to first of all welcome everybody, on this special day. We're here today to bless little Kelsey in front of friends and family and to allow us all the chance to welcome a new life into the world and celebrate…''

As vicar continued to speak, Sophie's attention was slowly swept away as she looked in the direction of the Blonde on the other side of Rosie and couldn't help but stare. She'd heard Rosie talking about a lot of her friends many times in the past, and she'd also heard her mention Sian's name, but having never met her, Sophie had just assumed she was another one of the trumped up, big hair, big boobs, even bigger attitude glamour model types that Rosie hung around with. So when Rosie said that she'd chosen Sian to be Kelsey's Godmother, Sophie had thought she was nuts. Godparents in her opinion were meant to be there for the child when they needed them, and act as another role model for them, and all she could imagine was little Kelsey having make-up plastered on her and bed time stories about photo shoots and the party lifestyle. However, now stood looking directly at the slim, pretty and quite quiet looking Blonde, Sophie definitely had to admit to herself how wrong she had been in her assumption, at least she hoped so.

As far as Sophie knew, Rosie had been friends with Sian ever since they'd met while Rosie was away working abroad a few years earlier. They'd become best friends after discovering they actually had quite a lot in common, as unlikely as that now seemed to Sophie, but they'd stayed in touch after their work experience was over and Rosie had never said a bad word about her.

Rosie and Jason had planned for a buffet and drinks at the Rovers after the service, so Sophie thought that she could wait until then and maybe it would be her chance to introduce herself. As she suddenly came back from her thoughts, she realised she was looking straight into the bright blue eyes of the Blonde who was now looking back at her. She quickly collected herself and looked back in the direction of the vicar, stealing one last glance in the direction of the Blonde, and seeing a small smirk on her face.

After the service, everyone had made their way back to the Rovers and drinks were flowing, whilst Rosie was in conversation with a few of the other mums from the street and Jason was playing darts with Tyrone, Tommy and Kevin. Sophie was sat in a booth along with Sally and Rita, while Sally held Kelsey and fed her a bottle.

''Sophie love, take Kelsey a minute will you.'' Sally said not giving her daughter an option as she handed over the infant.

After only a few minutes of holding her niece and probably due to the fact she was trying to amuse her by bouncing her up and down, Sophie suddenly had reason to halt her actions and hold the child mid-air away from herself.

''Shit!'' she blurted out as what could only be described as a small volcano of milky liquid erupted from her niece and down the front of her top.

''Sophie, language young lady.'' Sally scolded, never one to want anyone to think her family ever used bad language. She took Kelsey back from her, wiping the little girl's mouth with her bib. ''Just go and clean yourself up in the toilets.'' she said looking at Sophie.

Huffing to herself, Sophie pushed herself up from her seat and made her way to the toilets hoping that baby puke didn't stain, she'd only just bought the top two days previous.

''Urgh great, I'm gonna have a wet patch now.'' Sophie sighed out as the material soaked up the water.

''Not necessarily a bad thing.'' a voice said from the doorway, but Sophie didn't bother to look up.

''Really?'' Sophie answered dryly, as she continued to try and wipe the stain from the front of her top. ''I bet you'd care if you had to walk around wet all day?''

''I guess it would depend on who made me that way.'' Sophie looked up and saw the Blonde, standing in the doorway smirking. She couldn't help but grin back. So, Sian had a playful side… definitely another for the Pro's List, and she was definitely up for playing the Blonde at her own game.

''Well, I can't imagine you'd have any trouble finding people willing.''

''You'd be surprised actually… I can be a bit of a handful.'' At the Blonde's words, Sophie's eye line instinctively dropped to Sian's chest without thinking, before she heard a snort of laughter. ''That's not what I was referring to.'' Sian said as she stepped into the bathroom letting the door close.

''Sorry.'' Sophie blushed as she quickly dragged her eyes away and went back to wiping her already over cleaned top, hearing the Blonde walk closer to her.

''Stop...'' Sophie stilled as the Blonde's hand covered her own and took the paper towel from her, before tossing it in the direction of the bin. ''Here.'' She brought her hands to the bottom of Sophie's top and lightly tugged upwards, making Sophie raise her eyebrows at her. ''Come on, you'll end up scrubbing a hole in it at this rate... if you take it off then you'll be able to see it better.''

Keeping her eyes on the Blonde in front of her, Sophie raised her arms allowing it to be removed. Slowly moving her hands up, Sian pulled Sophie's top up and never once taking her eyes from Sophie's the entire time, she allowed her fingers to trace lightly over the Brunette's sides, causing goosebumps to rise under her touch.

As she pulled Sophie's top over her head, Sian glanced down and noticed how toned the Brunette's stomach was and how it showed off her abs as she stretched slightly to let her top be removed. She bit her lip, as thoughts of what they felt like ran through her head, and then her eyes moved up slightly, to where black lacy material helped to make the sight in front of her even more desirable. She could remember that Rosie had mentioned sometime in the past that her little sister was into her sports. She'd probably also mentioned her age at some point as well, but Sian had always imagined a young teenager who liked watching football or something, not anything close to what was in front of her. She felt her mouth go dry as she took in Sophie's physique.

''You're um… very… in shape.'' she said as she dragged her eyes away from Sophie body and back to her face.

''Thanks.'' Sophie blushed. ''It's only 'cos of the sports I do.'' she said, cursing herself in her head as she felt the colour rise on her cheeks. She wanted to come across as confident and mature in front of Sian, not some shy kid sister of Rosie the overconfident glamour model.

Sian noticed the reaction and smiled to herself. She liked how someone as gorgeous as the Brunette could be so modest, it was just one more thing she could add to the list of things that made her attractive. As soon as she'd seen her in the church she'd thought how beautiful she was, and before realising who she was, she'd agreed with herself that she'd definitely find out more about her. When she found out she was Rosie's younger sister, both excitement and a slight disappointment went through her. With her being Rosie's sister, it wouldn't be hard to find out more, but she also didn't think that Rosie would appreciate her best friend trying to get it on with her little sister.

''Erm…'' Sophie glanced down at herself, now stood in her trousers and bra, feeling a little exposed in the toilets of the Rovers.

''It's a good look for you.'' Sian winked, walking over to the sink, as Sophie watched opened mouthed. Sian turned on the tap and let the water run over the small stained area, before a few moments later, walking over to the hand dryer and turning it on and holding the item of clothing underneath, allowing the warm air to cover it.

''You don't have to do that you know.'' Sophie said as Sian glanced over her shoulder at her.

''I know that, but as much as I'm enjoying the view right now, I don't think walking out of here like that, would be a good move.'' Sian said nodding towards Sophie's exposed torso. The Brunette felt herself begin to blush once again, but more confidence rose within her as she took in the Blonde's words. She may have said things playfully, but they also came across as genuine, which made Sophie get butterflies at the thought that Sian liked her like that.

''Something tells me you know quite a bit about moves.'' Sophie responded, looking directly at the slightly older girl, who looked surprised, but didn't hide the smirk that crossed her lips.

''I might know a few.''

''And here was me thinking you were different to our Rosie.'' She didn't mean it to sound harsh, but she could tell the Blonde's response that it had.

''What d'ya mean?'' Sian asked as she turned around fully to face Sophie, and narrowed her eyes slightly, waiting for an answer.

''Well ya know, trying it on with everyone, just to see if you can get them.''

''I'm not like that.'' Sian frowned as she stepped towards Sophie. ''I never try it on with anyone…''

''I'm not judging Sian, it's totally up to you who you flirt with or whose pants you try to get into, I just figured maybe yo-'' She was suddenly cut off as the Blonde's lips covered her own, and within a couple of seconds Sophie responded, pressing their lips together harder, and enjoying the fullness and softness of the Blonde's. All too soon though, Sian pulled back and rested her forehead on Sophie's.

''I really don't try it on with everyone… just you.'' she breathed out. ''I've not stopped thinking about you all day, since the church and I just…'' Without finishing her sentence, she leaned in again, crashing her lips back on to Sophie's, this time moving her hands to the Brunette's sides as she led her backwards into one of the cubicles.

She kicked the door closed behind her and spun them around, pushing Sophie up against the door.

''Ouch!'' Sophie grumbled as her back hit it, making Sian pull back and look at her.

''Sorry, you okay?'' Sophie nodded urgently as she tangled her hands in the Blonde's hair and pulled her back towards her.

''Yeah I'm fine, just keep kissing me.'' Sian grinned, and not needing to be told twice, she did just that, pressing their lips together again eagerly. Parting hers slightly, she ran her tongue against Sophie's bottom lip, not waiting long before the Brunette's tongue met her own.

Sophie hadn't dreamt off this happening today. Yes, she wanted to get to know more about the Blonde and possibly get the chance to ask her out for a drink or something, but she'd never imagined that they'd end up in a toilet cubicle of the Rovers making out as if their lives depended on it… Okay, maybe she'd imagined it, but she never actually thought it would happen.

She felt Sian's hands move round to her back, making a shiver run up her spine as the Blonde's fingertips glided over her bare skin. A few moments later, Sian's hands were cupping her bum, pressing their hips together as she slipped a leg between Sophie's and pushed against her lightly. Breaking the kiss, Sophie looked down between their bodies, as she tried to control her breathing which had become much heavier over the last few minutes.

''Too much?'' Sian asked in a whisper, not sure what she was really hoping the Brunette's answer would be. She really liked her and did want her at that moment, but she didn't really want to rush into anything, especially if Sophie wasn't ready.

''No… I mean yeah, I mean… I don't even know what I mean.'' She sighed out as Sian moved her hands back to Sophie's sides and smooth her thumbs over her hipbones. ''I guess we just don't really know each other.''

''I know…'' Sian sighed out. ''I'm sorry, I just really like you… I can't help it.''

''Jeez, don't apologise. I want this too, I just don't wanna rush things and then you leave and I'm left feeling crushed.''

''Why would I leave?'' Sian asked, her brow furrowed.

''When you go back to Southport. That's where you live isn't it?'' Sian's face softened and she gave the Brunette a small smile as she moved one hand to her cheek and swept a piece of hair behind her ear.

''It's not like I leave tomorrow, and it's not _that_ far you know.''

''Yeah but still, you've probably got a load of girls interested in you back there, and guys…''

''And you haven't here?'' Sian asked raising her eyebrows. ''I saw the way some of the girls out there looked at you.'' she said, nodding her head in the direction of the bar. ''They can't stop staring at you.'' Sophie felt a blush start to rise on her face again.

''Were you jealous?'' Sophie asked, pleading inside for the Blonde to say yes.

''Honestly?'' Sophie nodded, really wanting to know the answer. ''I wanted to drag you as far away from all of them as possible.'' The Brunette bit her bottom lips, trying to suppress the huge grin that wanted to show itself, but was failing as the Blonde grinned back at her.

''I do want to, _you know_…'' she said quietly raising a hand and fiddling with Sian's necklace, as the Blonde raised her eyebrows and leaned back slightly.

''Oh yeah?'' Sian asked with a smirk, as Sophie became even more embarrassed.

''Shurrup.'' She groaned as she leaned her forehead against Sian's chest, causing the Blonde to giggle.

''Sorry Babe.'' Sian laughed. ''You're just cute that's all.'' She leaned down and kissed Sophie on the temple, as she felt the Brunette's hands wrap around her back and she moved her lips so they were next to Sophie's ear. ''Can I take you out?'' she whispered, almost able to hear the smile that spread across the other girl's face. Sophie lifted her head back up to face Sian, and nodded as she bit her bottom lip and smiled.

''I'd love that.'' She grinned, getting a beaming smile in return, before the Blonde's expression suddenly changed to one of worry. ''What's wrong?'' Sophie asked concerned as the big blue eyes across from hers looked back.

''What about Rosie?''

''Well she's my sister and I love her an' all, but I was kinda hoping it would just be the two of us.'' Sophie stated playfully.

''Soooph.'' Sian moaned as she gently prodded the Brunette's stomach with her finger making the younger girl laugh. ''You know what I mean. I really don't think she'll be too happy about me making a move on her little sister.'' Sophie's face softened, and she felt her stomach flip at the Blonde's use of the nickname.

''Just leave Rosie to me yeah?'' she said as she tucked a piece of the Blonde's hair behind her ear, before she leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her lips and Sian quickly moved her hand to the back of Sophie's neck keeping her there a little longer, before they parted, smiling at one another. ''So, maybe I should…'' Sophie gestured down to her almost naked upper half, almost inviting Sian to look.

''Yeah, erm… let me get your top.''

''Sophie! There you are love, come and meet Rita's nephew.''

''Mum, I'm talking to Sian.''

''Well Sian won't mind will you Sian.'' It was more of a statement than an actual question, and she didn't even wait for an answer from the Blonde anyway. ''He's a handsome young lad, and I said you'd show him around Weatherfield while he's here.''

''What? Mum! You can't just tell people I'm going to spend time with them. And you know I'm not interested in him, why can't you accept that I like gir-''

''Don't start that again Sophie, we all know you're going through a phase at the moment, I just wi-''

''It's not a phase Mum, I'm.'' Sophie was getting bored of having the same old conversation. It'd been 2 years now, and Sally was still under the illusion that the Brunette was suddenly going to change her mind one day, like it was a choice she had made.

''Sophie! There's really no need to make a scene. We'll discuss this at home later, now is not the time for this nonsense.''

Sian stood watching them in silence. She'd heard from Rosie that Sally was often in denial when something wasn't the way she wanted it to be, or the way she thought it should be. Clearly in this case, it was her daughter. As Sian looked at the Brunette beside her and saw the hurt in her eyes, as much as the younger girl tried to hide it and have a strong front. Sian wanted nothing more than to be able to tell her that everything was going to be alright and have Sophie believe her, because it was. She thought that the younger girl was amazing, and the fact that she was sticking up to someone's ignorance, especially her own mother's, that earned her Sian's respect.

''Mrs. Webster…'' Sian suddenly spoke up, gaining the attention of both women beside her. ''There's absolutely nothing wrong with your daughter being.'' Sophie gave Sian a small appreciative smile, but she knew that there wasn't anyone who could talk sense into her mother, especially not about this.

''Sian love, I know you're only trying to help, but this is family stuff and we don't need you helping to feed this stuff into her mind.'' She said to the stunned Blonde. Sally was fully aware of Sian's sexual orientation, but since she rarely spent any time with the girl, and she had no doubts whatsoever about Rosie's interest in men, she'd never had any reason in her mind to let it bother her. ''Now come on Sophie, Rita and Tommy are waiting.'' She said, turning back in the direction of her daughter. Both Sophie and Sian glanced in the direction Sally indicated and saw a tall fair haired lad with perfectly chiselled jawline, big blue eyes and a bright charming smile. Honestly, the thought of having to spend time with him turned Sophie's stomach, yes he was good looking, but she just wasn't interested. The Blonde beside her though, she felt a surge of jealousy run through her veins as she imagined the very attractive lad getting to spend time alone with the Brunette. She may have only just met her, but she knew she liked her enough to not want others thinking they were in with a chance.

''I'm staying here with Sian. You show him around Mum, I'm not interested.'' Sophie stated as she turned around towards the bar again. ''I'll have a vodka and lemonade please, and a…'' she looked at the Blonde beside her.

''I'll have the same thanks.''

''Sure thing ladies. So, y'alright Soph?'' Becky asked from behind the bar, as she grabbed a glass from the shelf underneath. ''How's college going?''

''Good thanks Becky.'' Sophie smiled.

''Any fit lads there yet?'' Sophie narrowed her eyes playfully at the older woman in front of her.

''Am only joking, we all know you're a fan of the ladies.'' She said loud enough for it to be heard by Sally who was still stood behind them and let out a huff before she walked off back in the direction of Rita and her nephew. ''So who's your friend?'' she said referring to Sian.

''Oh, this is Sian, she's one of Rosie's best mates. Sian, this is Becky.''

''Well, it's nice to meet you Sian. Don't let anything Sally Webster says get to you, the woman's living in the dark ages, ain't that right Soph?'' Sophie nodded with a smile and grinned at Sian who smiled back. ''On the house ladies.'' Becky said as she placed the two drinks on the bar in front of them and winked at Sophie.

''Thanks Becky.'' Sophie smiled as she picked up her drink and gestured for Sian to follow her.

''So, when _do you_ leave to go back to Southport?'' Sophie asked the Blonde who was sat across the table from her. They'd managed to get one of the booths when a couple of lads got up to challenge Jason and Tommy at a game of darts, and had been sat chatting for about an hour already.

''Next Sunday.''

''You're here for the week then?'' Sophie's voice was chipper at the possibility of getting to see the Blonde over the next seven days. Sian nodded, and she smiled as she watched the Brunette's face light up more. ''Where you staying?''

''Rosie offered me to stay with them, but their place is only two bedroom, and I'm not a huge fan of the sofa, so I booked into little B&B not far from here.''

''What you going to be doing while you're here?''

''Well… I was actually planning on taking a beautiful girl out.'' A smile spread across the Brunette's face as she took a sip from her drink. ''So, you free now?''

''Now?'' Sophie asked, sounding surprised. ''Don't you want to spend time with Rosie?''

''Sure I do, but I'm here all week. There's just someone else I'd really like to have the opportunity to spend some time with right now.'' She flashed her perfect smile at the Brunette who felt her stomach flip. ''So, what do you say?''

''Okay, sure.'' Both girls sat smiling at each other across the table knowing that they'd be getting to spend the evening together.

Eventually they managed to break their gaze from each other so they could head out to spend the evening together. Heading to the Webster's first so Sophie could change her top, Sian sat waiting in the living room while Sophie changed. Glancing around at the photographs that decorated the walls, she couldn't help but smile as she looked at the younger Brunette in each of them. She didn't know how or why she was suddenly so taken by her, but Rosie's little sister was definitely someone special.

Hearing a sound behind her on the stairs, Sian turned her head to look over her shoulder and her mouth went dry. Sophie had changed, but not just her top. She was now wearing a pretty short, black dress that hugged her in all the right places.

''How do I look?'' Sophie asked as she descended the last few steps.

''Amazing!'' Sian answered without hesitation, and she pushed herself up from the sofa. ''I feel a little underdressed now.'' she said looking down at the dress she'd worn for the christening earlier that day.

''No, you look beautiful.'' Sian smiled at the Brunette's words, and she stepped closer to her, hesitating slightly as she leaned in. Sophie smiled as she mirrored her and leaned in the rest of the way softly kissing her lips before pulling away slightly. Both girls looked at each other, staying only centimetres apart before they both quickly leaned in and crashed their lips together again. Sophie's hands automatically moved around Sian's neck, as the Blonde wrapped around the younger girl's waist tugging her closer as they kissed heatedly.

Sian could feel herself getting worked up again like earlier and she wanted nothing more right at that moment then to run her hands down the Brunette's amazingly toned tanned legs, wrap them around her waist and carrying to the bedroom, but she respected the fact that Sophie had stopped things from going further earlier, and she wanted to get to know more about her, and let Sophie know more about her in return, maybe even actually see what could happen between them for real. Sure they'd have to deal with Rosie's reaction when she found out and of course Sophie's mother at some point as well, but something about the Brunette told Sian that she was worth it.

''Mmm…'' she hummed as she broke the kiss and pecked Sophie's lips lightly once more before she leaned back, her hands still around her waist. ''We better get going if we wanna get in anywhere.'' she smiled as the Brunette bit her bottom lip and nodded. She thought it was possibly one pf the sexiest things she'd seen, but quickly shook the thought from her mind, at least until later. ''Come on you.'' she smirked at the Brunette, taking Sophie's hand as they headed for the front door.

Sian took Sophie to a bar she'd discovered the night before when she arranged to meet Rosie for a couple of drinks. It was quiet and friendly, but just outside of the more popular area of the city. She wanted to get a chance to talk and get to know more about the Brunette, and this was her chance. They had the rest of the night to go clubbing, but right now Sian was enjoying the Brunette's company as they sat beside each other at a table in the corner of the friendly bar, away from the door and the cold chill from outside.

''I've gotta admit, you're nothing like I thought you'd be ya know.'' Sophie told the Blonde who raised her eyebrows as she looked at her.

''Is that a good thing or a bad thing?''

''Definitely good.'' Sophie took a sip of her drink as she watched the Blonde over the top of her glass, and noticed a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. ''I thought you'd be like all our Rosie's other friends, you know like tarty and full of yourself, but you're nothing like that.'' Sian's smile grew as she listened to the Brunette. ''You're dead sweet really.''

''I can be pretty grumpy when I want to be.'' The Blonde answered, making Sophie smirk.

''Really? I bet moody Sian can be pretty hot.'' Sophie wiggled her eyebrows, and Sian felt a shiver down her spine at Sophie's words.

''Sooooph!'' Sian whined making Sophie giggle. ''It's tough enough already trying not to kiss you without you teasing me.''

''I never said you couldn't kiss me.''

''I know that.'' Sian fidgeted with the edge of the table as she took a deep breath. ''But I'm trying to do this right. I don't want to rush things with you, I want to get to know you and I don't want you to feel like I'm only after one thing.''

Sophie smiled and she reached over and slid her hand into the older girl's, entwining their fingers. ''I don't think you're only after one thing, however, I do think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.'' She glanced down to Sian's plump, pink lips, remembering what they felt like earlier when they were against her own and wanting to feel it again. When she looked back up to meet Sian's eyes she was looking straight back at her.

Leaning in, her eyes never left the Blonde's until they closed the instant their lips met. A sudden ripple of butterflies filled her stomach as she felt Sian's other hand cup her cheek and their lips part before the Blonde captured her bottom lip again, sucking on it gently. She couldn't get over how soft the older girl's lips were, how sweet they tasted, and it made her mind swirl with thoughts of how the rest of her would taste… she quickly stopped herself, not wanting to get too worked up only to have to then sit and look at Sian or the rest of the evening but not be able to do anything about her frustrations. Instead, she pulled back slightly, parting their lips again before leaning in once more and pressing her lips on to Sian's, teasing her tongue into the Blonde's mouth, hearing and feeling a small groan come from the other girl as their tongues met.

Never before had Sophie felt what she felt as she kissed the Blonde. Sure she'd kissed people before and she'd even slept with her first and only girlfriend who she'd broke up with just a few months earlier. But even though they'd been intimate and learned about things together, she'd never felt the phenomenal buzz she felt as Sian's lips moved against her own.

The sound of someone clearing their throats caused them to pull apart, but not far as they rested their foreheads together, both with a smile on their faces.

''Can I get you both another drink, ladies?'' Sian turned her face to see the barman who had come to collect their empty glasses, before she looked back at Sophie.

''Want another drink, or fancy getting out of here?'' she whispered against Sophie's lips, causing the younger girl to have to concentrate hard on not crashing their lips back together.

''Mmm… getting outta here sound good.'' Sophie managed to force out, at the same time trying to clear her throat which suddenly felt dry.

Sitting back in her seat, Sian turned back in the direction of the barman. ''Thanks, but we're leaving now.'' She smiled as she picked up her bag and shuffled out from behind the table before she waited for Sophie to do the same.

Entwining their hands, Sian gave Sophie a smile as she led her towards the door. Once they were outside, they noticed how much the temperature had dropped since earlier. ''Where would you like to go?'' Sian asked as Sophie tugged her small jacket around herself a little tighter which didn't go unnoticed by the older girl who pulled her closer into her side.

''Somewhere we can dance.'' Sophie looked to Sian whose expression changed a little. ''What's up? I mean, if you don't want to that's fi-''

''No, I do want to.'' Sian quickly interrupted, making the Brunette frown. ''It's just… I'm not much of a dancer, that's all.''

Sophie took a step backwards and let her eyes wander down the figure in front of her. ''Seriously? You? Not a dancer? I find that a little hard to believe.'' Sian smiled at the younger girl in appreciation of her compliment, but she wasn't lying.

''I'm really not. All that stuff I said earlier about having moves and everything, I was just trying to impress you. I'm an idiot…'' she sighed out. ''You were right, I'm nothing like Rosie's other friends… I can't dance to save my life.'' Sophie smirked as she stepped forward again so she her own face was just inches from the Blonde's.

''I like that you're not like them, and maybe… you just haven't had the right dance partner.'' She whispered as her eyes met Sian's before she leaned in and softly brushed their lips together, placing the lightest of kisses. As she went to pull away, Sian quickly leaned towards her again as her hands found the Brunette's waist and she kissed her once more, making Sophie smile against her lips. She ouldn't work out what it was about this girl that made her want her so much, but she definitely didn't mind. It had been a while since she'd felt this way about someone, and especially so soon after meeting them.

Just as Sophie was about to deepen the kiss, a small drop of moisture landing on her cheek caused her to break away. A small rumble in the sky later, and the heavens opened above them as it started to pour with rain.

''Damn it.'' Sian cursed as she quickly walked to the edge of the kerb and stuck her hand out to hail the oncoming taxi. As it pulled up beside her, she quickly turned back in Sophie's direction. ''You wanna dance right?'' Sophie nodded in response from where she was still stood next to the entrance of the pub. ''Well then let's go.'' Sian grinned as she gestured to the waiting taxi, receiving a smile in return as the Brunette ran over to the taxi and climbed in, quickly joined by Sian.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the club Sophie had suggested they go to, they were let straight in even though there was a queue. It was one of the Brunette's favourite clubs to go to, and she'd become friends with one of the doormen who could never really say no to the pretty Brunette.

''So, what you drinking?'' Sian asked as she went to walk in the direction of the bar but she never made it any further as a hand gripped hers and pulled her in the opposite direction.

''Drinks can wait, I love this song.'' Sophie called out above the music as she pulled the Blonde towards the dance floor.

Sian hadn't been lying when she'd confessed to Sophie that she didn't dance, she'd never been great when it came to having to move to music, unless she was home alone with no one watching, then she felt like she was able to let go and spin around and dance like she used to when she was a kid.

As they stepped into the crowd on the dance floor, Sophie automatically began moving her body to the music as Sian stood on the spot and watched in awe at the way her hips swung, how she closed her eyes and seemed to just let the music take her away. After a minute, Sophie opened her eyes and turned to look at the Blonde who didn't look her most comfortable. Approaching her, Sophie rested her hands on the Blonde's hips and leaned into her ear. ''Dance with me.'' she requested, leaning back and looking into the blue eyes in front of her.

Without giving the Blonde a moment to think, Sophie gripped Sian's hands and resting them on her own hips as she started to sway to the music again. She reached up and linked her own hands around Sian's neck, seeing her bite her bottom lip as she held on to her hips and started to move in time with the music. The younger girl smiled, the Blonde may be a little awkward, but she definitely had potential with the way she was moving her body.

Removing her hands from around Sian's neck, Sophie turned on the spot so her back was facing the older girl, ensuring that the Blonde's hands went back to resting on her hips as she stepped backwards so that their bodies were as close as they could be in that position, and with a wicked grin on her face, she ground her backside into Sian, lifting one of her hands behind herself and into the back of Sian's hair pulling her closer. She could feel the Blonde's breath on her neck and how her hands moved over her body, roaming over her stomach before back to her hips, as she seemed to gain more confidence.

Turning her face to the side to look at the girl behind her, she was met by dark blue eyes that seemed to penetrate right through her. Glancing down at Sian's lips, she leaned in and lightly brushed her own against them, feeling the Blonde lean into her more in an attempt to connect their lips, but Sophie pulled back slightly not allowing it. As soon as Sian moved back, Sophie leaned in again and the same as before, she brushed her lips against the older girl's and once again the moment Sian tried to connect them, Sophie pulled back.

Realising she was being teased by the Brunette, Sian smirked to herself. Whilst she may not have been the best dancer, she could tease with the best of them.

As soon as Sophie turned again and continued to dance against her, Sian moved her hands down over Sophie's hips, running them further down her thighs until she reached the hem of her dress and could feel the Brunette's smooth skin, and the goosebumps that arose at her touch. She smirked to herself as she trailed her hands back up as slowly as she could, moving the dress upwards at the same time. As the material got higher and higher, Sian leaned in and pressed her lips to Sophie's neck, kissing it lightly before she sucked gently on the same spot. Sophie could feel her heart rate increasing and at that moment wanted nothing more than for the Blonde to have her way with her, but she knew she wouldn't. Sian wanted to take things slow, not that it seemed that way right at that moment in time, but she knew she wanted them to get to know each other properly before anything like that happened.

Sian's hands didn't stop however, and neither did the fact that Sophie's dress was being moved even further up, even when it was just about at the very top of her thighs. They may have been surrounded by crowds of dancing bodies, but it still wouldn't be the most subtle of situations if someone was to notice. Realising that Sian wasn't going to stop, Sophie quickly moved her hands on top of the Blondes, halting them from moving any further and feeling the older girl grin against her neck.

Sophie spun around and looked into the smiling eyes of the girl in front of her. ''You're terrible.'' she stated with a smirk, only seeing the Blonde's smile grow even bigger, before she leaned in towards the Brunette.

''You shouldn't tease me so much. You have no idea how much I already want you.'' She placed a kiss under her ear, making a shiver run down the younger girl's spine, even though her body was actually burning up with her hormones. ''Drink?'' Sian asked as she leaned back and met Sophie's eyes. The Brunette simply nodded as she tried to calm her thoughts and the feelings running through her. ''Come on then.'' Sian nodded in the direction of the bar before she took Sophie hand in her own and pulled her through the crowd.

''What can I get ya, love?'' the barman asked looking at Sian as both girl's stood in front of him.

''Two vodka and lemonades please.'' Sian answered with a smile, which only grew when she felt Sophie's hand on her waist.

''Alright Sophie? Didn't think you'd have recovered from Friday night yet.'' The barman stated as he noticed the Brunette and he started to pour the drinks. ''Have to admit, you do have some moves on ya though. Shame you didn't save me a dance, but I guess you had your hands full with that redhead eh?'' Just as Sian thought she had the upper hand on the confidence after the little dance floor incident, Sian now couldn't help but be jealous as she listened to the barman. She knew it was probably only friendly banter, and it wasn't like Sophie even knew she existed on Friday, but she still didn't want to think about Sophie with other girls.

Sophie had noticed Sian body stiffen and she squeezed her side gently making the Blonde look at her. ''You okay?'' she asked as she studied the sparkling blue eyes of the girl beside her, who gave a small smile in return and nodded before turning back to the bar. ''Hey.'' Sophie said, getting Sian's attention again, as she turned to head to look back at the younger girl.

Sophie seemed to realise what was up and she leaned in towards Sian, capturing her lips and feeling the older girl smile. She didn't want Sian to be worrying about her fancying other girls. Yes, they'd only met earlier that day, and yes, she had been flirting and dancing with another girl a couple of nights before, but it had been harmless and she knew that she wanted Sian now. She pulled back slightly to look at the Blonde whose eyes opened and seemed to sparkle even more than before. Leaning in again to press their lips together once more, and enjoying the softness of the older girl's plump lips, Sophie parted her own. However, before she had the chance to deepen the kiss, they heard the sound of their drinks being placed on the bar in front of them, causing them to break apart.

''Sorry to interrupt, ladies.'' Giving them a smile, he looked at Sian before he wiggled his eyebrows at Sophie who rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt to embarrass her over the fact she'd been kissing the Blonde. ''That's £5.70, love.'' Sian went to get money from her purse, but was stopped as Sophie quickly put her hand on top of hers, and handed the barman a ten pound note with the other.

''Soph, I was buying these.''

''Well you can get the next ones.'' Sophie smiled as she picked up both glasses and handed one to Sian who smiled gratefully. ''Wanna get a seat for bit?'' Sian nodded their way over towards where the tables were.

Sian shuffled into the booth, followed by Sophie who sat slightly at an angle so she was facing the Blonde. ''Nothing happened you know.'' Sophie said after a few moments of silence between them, making Sian turn to look at her.

''With what?'' Sian asked, knowing what the Brunette was referring to, but not really wanting to admit that she was jealous over the fact that Sophie had been out with another girl before they'd even met.

''With the redhead he mentioned. I can tell it bothered you, but nothing happened with her, we were just dancing.''

''It's none of my business Soph, you can go out with whoever you want.'' She instantly regretted her words as she watched the younger girl's face drop. She hadn't meant it at all. She didn't want Sophie going out with any other girls but her, but then it was true, it wasn't really any of her business.

As Sian went to take another sip of her drink, Sophie's hand suddenly covered the top of her glass and gently pushed it back down to rest on the table.

''Do you mean that?'' Sophie asked, her voice quieter than before. Sian looked down to her hands for a moment, before back up into the dazzling blue eyes of the Brunette in front of her and lightly shook her head. As she did, she could have sworn had it not been for the music playing, she would have heard the younger girl release a breath she was holding. Of course she didn't feel that way, but she felt stupid about being jealous over a girl she only met earlier that day.

''Then don't say it.'' Sophie said as she entwined their fingers. ''I don't mind if you're jealous Sian… I kinda like that you are. It means you like me, right?''

''You know I do.'' Sophie smiled as she squeezed Sian's hand lightly.

''Good, cos I like you too… a lot, and I'd like to see where this goes, but only if you want that as well.''

''I do.''

''It sounds like we're taking our vows.'' Sophie giggled, earning a light slap on the arm from Sian.

''Sophehhhh!''Sian whinged at being teased by the Brunette.

''I'm joking.'' The younger girl laughed. ''C'mere.'' She tugged Sian closer and leaned in, capturing her lips with her own, as they moved together softly.

The butterflies that Sian felt when the Brunette's lips touched her own were stronger than any she'd ever experienced, even with past girlfriends. She knew it seemed crazy to already feel the way she did about someone she'd only set eyes on for the first time that morning, but she couldn't help it and if she was honest, she didn't want to help it. She liked that Sophie could make her feel so much, and she didn't want to stop feeling it, she just didn't know how long she'd be able to last without giving into to how much she actually wanted her, especially with how much of a tease she was realising the younger girl could be.

After a minute, they broke apart, their foreheads resting together as they smiled at each other.

''You do my head in, Sophie Webster.'' Sian stated as she brushed her thumb over Sophie's cheek.

''But I'm worth it right?'' the younger girl smirked, getting a grin in return.

''Definitely.''

''Wanna get outta here?'' Sophie asked, her eyes locked with Sian's, causing the Blonde to lean back and raise her eyebrows.

''Soph, we agreed we'd take it slow.''

''I know… I didn't mean get out of here for _that_. Although if you wan-

''Soph!''

''Okay, okay…'' Sophie giggled. ''I just wanna spend some time with you away from other people. Is that okay?'' Sian smiled and nodded as she bit her lip. Sophie took another sip of her drink before she slipped out of the booth and held her hand out for the Blonde. ''Come on, I know somewhere we can go.''

When they left the club, Sophie had hailed a taxi and after she gave the driver directions, she sat next to Sian as they fell into easy conversation, until about fifteen minutes later when the taxi pulled up at a spot that Sian vaguely recognised as passing earlier in the day when she was being driven to Coronation Street for the christening.

They got out of the taxi and made their way past the large arched gate as Sophie slipped her hand into Sian's, who smiled at the gesture.

''What is this place?'' Sian asked as she looked around and noticed a skateboarding park to the right and a load of trees in the distance where there also seemed to be a few benches.

''The Red Rec. It's where I used to hang out when I was in school, and I come back here sometimes when I just want to be by myself.''

''Well then thank you, for bringing me here.'' Sian smiled as Sophie looked at her and smiled back.

As they approached the nearest bench, Sophie noticed it was still wet from the earlier rain and slipped off her jacket, before placing it down on the bench and motioning for Sian to take a seat.

''Sophie, you'll be freezing.'' The Blonde told her, looking concerned.

''Well you're just going to have to keep me warm then aren't you.'' Sophie smirked, lightly pushing Sian backwards so she sat down, before she took a seat herself. Sian laughed lightly, pulling off her own jacket and gesturing for Sophie to come closer. Wrapping her own coat around the front of them, and feeling the Brunette cuddle into her side.

''Better?'' Sian asked, as she slid her hand into Sophie's and smiled when the Brunette entwined their fingers and shuffled even closer to her body, making Sian's whole body tingle.

''Mmm.'' Came the hummed response, before a comfortable silence fell over them and they sat looking across the grassy area that was gently illuminated by a few lamp posts scattered throughout the park.

A few minutes passed before Sian spoke. ''This place is amazing.'' Her voice was quiet as she tried to disguise her nervousness. She couldn't remember a time when she'd liked someone this much so fast, and she didn't want to spoil it by appearing too eager, although she was pretty sure it was already past that point due to the fact they had been pushed up against one another in a cramped toilet cubicle earlier that day.

''It's alright I guess, nothing special though.'' Sophie replied, her eyes now closed as she settled in her position comfortably against the Blonde.

''It seems pretty special to me.'' Sian said, causing Sophie to look up from where her head was leaning against her shoulder, her expression questioning. ''How can it not be when I'm here with you eh?'' Sian smiled, receiving a roll of the younger girl's eyes and a snort or laughter, even though inside Sophie was squealing in delight.

''You're so corny.'' Sophie giggled, as the Blonde gave her a toothy grin. She found it strange how comfortable things seemed with Sian, like they'd known each other for years. She knew that it probably wouldn't have been the best idea to have had sex with Sian in the Rovers earlier, but looking at the Blonde at that moment, she was pretty sure that she wouldn't have regretted it. ''But… I kinda like it.'' She said, as she leaned in pressed her lips to the older girl's, letting it linger for a few seconds before she pulled away, sucking in her own bottom lip and tasting the Blonde on it.

''Could I see you again… like, tomorrow maybe?'' Sian asked, hoping that since Sophie had kissed her yet again that it wasn't too presumptuous to think that she would perhaps want to spend some more time with her.

''Yes.'' Sophie was unable to keep the smile from spreading across her face as she replied, which was only returned by the Blonde. ''Our Rosie's gonna kill me though if she doesn't get some of your attention while you're here.''

The thought of Rosie having to find out about them had completely slipped Sian's mind whilst she'd been with Sophie, and now thinking about it again caused her to worry. Not that Rosie wasn't her best friend and usually pretty understanding about most things she spoke to her about, she wasn't sure it would be the same story when it came to her little sister, whether she was eighteen and old enough to make her own decisions or not.

Sophie recognised the same look of worry from earlier appear on Sian's face and she gently squeezed her hand, bringing her attention back to her. ''Stop worrying will you, it'll be fine. Rosie may be a bit over-reactive sometimes, but trust me, I can handle her. Okay?''

''Okay.'' Sian sighed out, not completely convinced, but not wanting to ruin their evening together.

''Good, now where were we…'' Sophie whispered as she leaned in and captured Sian's lips with her own, feeling the Blonde smiling into the kiss.

About an hour later, after just sitting talking and getting to know each other some more, with a few more kisses in-between, they'd both decided it had gotten cold enough to have to leave. As they stood up from the bench and Sophie picked up her jacket, Sian watched as she folded it over her arm.

''You not putting that on?'' She asked, getting a shake of Sophie's head in response.

''It's still a little damp from the bench.''

''Here, take mine.'' Sian held out her jacket to the younger girl who shook her head again.

''No, then you'll be cold. I'll be fine honestly.''

''Sophie Webster, I did not ask you out tonight so you could freeze half to death, now put it on and shut up, yeah?'' Sian said as she wrapped her jacket around Sophie and held it there until the Brunette rolled her eyes and slipped her arms into the sleeves. ''Besides, I don't want you ill when I see you again tomorrow.''

A smile spread across Sophie's face. ''Oh aye? You have something particular in mind that we might be doing?'' she asked trying to hold in her smirk, knowing it would fluster the Blonde. Receiving a look from Sian that she could only describe as a mixture of amusement and what appeared to be a hint of lust as she raised her eyebrows, Sophie entwined their hands and pulled the older girl in the direction of the gates.

They'd managed to flag down a taxi not long after they left the Red Rec and after a quick argument, they agreed that it would drop Sophie home first before Sian went bank to her hotel. Neither of them wanted to leave the other to travel back alone, but in the end, being the older one helped Sian overrule the Brunette in the final decision.

The taxi journey was filled with the sound of them chatting, and the music from the radio playing quietly in the background, as Sian's hand rested on Sophie's thigh, with the younger girl's hand on top of it, her fingers slipped through the Blonde's.

As the taxi turned on to Coronation Street, Sian didn't want Sophie to go. Even though she knew already that she'd be seeing her the next day, she just wanted to tell her to come back to her hotel with her and spend the night. For nothing more than to sleep. She liked the Brunette so much, that just getting to be in her company the entire night sounded amazing.

'Maybe I should ask her.' Sian thought to herself. 'But she'd probably think I was just trying to get into her pants.' She was broken from her thoughts and didn't even have the chance to ask as Sophie spoke.

''This is me.'' She said as she smiled at Sian. ''Oh, let me give you some money for the taxi before I go.'' As she went to remove her hand from Sian's to get some money from her bag, she was stopped by the Blonde.

''Don't be silly, it's fine, I've got it.'' Sian smiled as she rubbed her thumb over the back of Sophie's hand that she hadn't yet let go of. ''But erm, can I get your number?''

''Course.'' Sophie grinned. ''Give me your phone.''

Sian finally let go of Sophie's hand and passed her phone over, watching as the Brunette typed the eleven digit number into it, before handing it back with a smile.

''Call me tomorrow?''

''Sure.'' Sian answered with a smile. ''I'll call you in the morning and we'll decide what we're doing, maybe grab some lunch or something too, yeah? ''

''Sounds good.'' Sophie beamed as she leaned in and pressed her lips to the Blonde's cheek. ''See you tomorrow.''

As she went to get out of the taxi, she suddenly turned back around. ''Your jacket.'' She stated as she went to slip it off, again being stopped by Sian who pulled it back over her shoulders. ''I'll get it from you tomorrow.'' Holding tightly to the lapels of the jacket, Sian gently pulled the younger girl closer again and pressed their lips together briefly before pulling back. ''Night, Soph.'' she whispered before releasing her hold on the material.

Sophie climbed out of the taxi with a wide smile on her lips, as she pulled Sian's jacket tightly around her body. From inside the taxi, Sian watched her make her way up the path to her front door before disappearing inside.

''Where to, love?'' the taxi driver asked, making her jump slightly as she watched the front door of the Webster house close and she turned her attention to the front of the taxi.

''The Herondale Hotel, please.'' She told him as she sat back and looked down to the number the Brunette had entered in her phone, and with a smile she typed in the contact name **Sophie 3**


End file.
